The Day Before the Day of The Day After
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: The Day before the day of and the Day after Booth and Brennan break the laws of physics for the first time.


I know I have several stories unfinished and adding a new one may drive people crazy.

And I may be the first to see the tagline of a 1983 Made for TV Movie about nuclear war as inspiration for the title of a Fanfic.

The Day After was the scariest movie I ever have seen and while at Best Buy saw it in a bin and saw the tagline. To me the scariest scene to anyone who has seen it is when the people in Kansas see the missiles taking off and know soon the missiles will come back.

Back when it aired we were still in the Cold War against Russia and fear of the bomb was still there.

I know I'm dating myself here but I was 15 and the movie scared me and gave me nightmares for weeks.

But on a cheery note this is not about nuclear war, bad acting in made for TV movies but about B&B finally getting it together, the way it happens, how it happens and the aftermath.

Although they may generate the heat enough for several nuclear bombs!

All the songs mentioned have videos on YouTube. Please bring up Friends in Love this song is so perfect for them!

The Day Before, The Day of and the The Day After

By the Puckish Prosecutor

Part 1

The Day Before

Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan had just wrapped up another in their long list of cases solved as already one of the most successful duos in FBI history.

The bad guy was in jail another dead person could rest in peace and another family had some closure knowing how their loved one had died and that the killer was behind bars.

It had been a road back for them as he recovered from his brain surgery and they worked on their growing feelings for each other, each convinced that the attagirl and attaboy that fall evening meant that the other only wanted to be friends.

She had taken what he had said literally. He loved her as a friend and he had taken her initial response in the way she looked at him as rejection of his love and then she had responded in kind.

They both even had gone on dates since then, all one or two date relationships that had amounted to less than a hill of beans. Her date with his boss had been one of those. He had dated the sister of a friend and that had been a disaster.

When discussing the dates with each other they had said they just weren't compatible with these nice and attractive people but deep down inside they knew that nobody could compare with who was the great love of their lives.

Hers being Jim Belushi and his being Tyra Banks of course. (I can't stand either Jim or Tyra and like to poke at them both).

They had started to cut down on the time they spent together outside of work. It was just getting too painful to be together without actually being together.

She couldn't take looking into those pools of warmth he called his eyes and he couldn't take looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

It was killing both of them to not give into the urge to grab the other and kiss them like there was no tomorrow and set off every fire alarm in the greater DC area.

Every time they turned on the radio they thought of the other as almost every song known to man made them think of the other.

It got a little ridiculous though when Booth was driving with his son and listening to Disney music and the song "Hakuna Matata" made him think of Bones. Or when Brennan had the radio on and the song "Chelsea Dagger" made her think of him.

But then it wasn't as ridiculous as Booth thought about how Brennan always made him happy in one way or another even if they couldn't be together. And Brennan had been watching a hockey game once with Booth and it was the Flyers against the Chicago Blackhawks and he had said he got sick of that song and wanted to shoot the TV because the Blackhawks were beating the living daylights out of the Flyers and played that song whenever they scored.

But there were other songs that had them thinking. He had been driving one time and "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon came on and he wished he could stop fighting this feeling. And she had been listening one time and Elvis singing "Can't Help Falling in Love" came on and she thought of Booth.

So they had both turned to talk radio to get away from music and both wanted to punch the radio out with how goofy some of the talk got on either side of the political spectrum.

Every night was spent in fantasy land for both of them not only hot dreams about what sex would be like with the other but also dreams of a future together with a white picket fence, a cute dog and a house of kids.

Brennan had never felt she would want that and didn't want that with anyone else but him. Heck she really didn't even want to date anyone else let alone get married, have kids and a dog and a house. Especially the kids part.

And Booth had always wanted that but now wanted it with nobody else although he was sure he could find someone if he wanted to. The single mothers of Parker's friends always made that clear.

After Booth dropped her off at the end of the case at the Jeffersonian Brennan went up to her office to catch up on some emails and when she was working Angela walked in.

Angela said, "Brennan its Friday night. Why don't we go out and do something together. Maybe you can meet someone and get your mind off of Booth."

Brennan said, "That sounds good but we've been so busy lately I haven't had any time in limbo so I was going to go down there tonight and tomorrow and put in some work. We don't know when someone else might get murdered in a way that requires Booth and I to use our expertise to solve the crime. And I told you I don't want to meet anyone else right now. "

Angela said, "Sweetie you need to get out at least whether or not you actually meet and spend time with someone doesn't matter. We all know who your heart belongs to."

Brennan said, "Angela I love Booth but he only wants to be my friend. Yes my heart belongs to him but he doesn't want it,"

Angela gasped and Brennan turned to her office door to see her partner standing there having walked in just in time to hear her say that. He had handed Brennan some papers he needed by accident.

Angela smiled when she saw the look on Booth's face and the way he stared at his partner and beat a hasty retreat only pausing to mouth "Call me later" to Brennan.

Brennan couldn't look at Booth and said, "I'm sorry you had to overhear that. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me knowing how much I love you with you not feeling the same way."

Booth walked over to her in three strides and said, "Bones I love you. That doesn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. I thought you only wanted to be friends. I love you in all the ways someone can love someone, as a friend, as a partner and most of all as a woman."

Brennan had tears in her eyes as she looked at him and said, "And I love you too in all the same ways but as a man not as a woman since you are a man not a woman."

He leaned to kiss her and she met him halfway as their lips met gently at first and their arms went around each other and they were soon kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as they came up for air Brennan sensed that now she was making him a bit uncomfortable as he was obviously quite aroused. She was too but at least she could hide it.

She said, "Why don't we go to dinner together and see where the night takes us?"

He said, "I have to pick up Parker in a little while and he is spending tonight with me. Why don't you come with us tonight and tomorrow night after I give him back to Rebecca we can have a date."

She said, "I would like that very much. Not only have I missed the time we used to spend together after cases but I also have missed Parker."

He took her hand and they walked out together. Angela saw them walk by and smiled to herself. She was so getting details.

She would never tell them that her gasp was a bit faked. She had gotten a text from him asking if Brennan was in her office since she hadn't answered her phone and she had decided to see if she could time something.

Meanwhile Booth and Brennan enjoyed a companionable silence on their way to Rebecca's house. They held hands and just smiled at each other.

They were both lost in thought about what had just happened and couldn't be happier although they were both amazed, excited and to be perfectly frank both a little scared of what it all meant for them.

But they were determined to make it work. It was worth it.

Booth turned on the radio and caught a 80s station and they were playing a very appropriate tune. "Friends in Love" by Dionne Warwick and Johnny Mathis.

Both couldn't help but think the 3rd verse said it all

_You turned around, looked my way I can't say that it hasn't crossed my mind I've loved you all along –_ both had the feeling that there had been something between them from day 1. At least an attraction.

_Now we're leaving yesterday behind we'll never be alone_ – they were leaving their pasts behind and never would be alone.

_You and I are friends in love hoping when we'll always still be friends in love _They were friends and they were in love.

_It's dawn and we're together darling now we got forever anyway_ Well soon they would be together in the dawn and now they could think about their forever.

Their hands tightened around each other as they listened to the song and it ended just before they pulled up in front of Rebecca's apartment.

He ran in t get Parker and they came out and Parker was excited to see Brennan. He loved her and knew she made his Daddy happy.

They had a wonderful dinner together talking about school, Parker's soccer team and some things about work they felt they could share with the little boy,

He adored all the people at the Jeffersonian and the FBI and liked hearing about them as well.

After dinner Booth took Brennan back to her apartment as she was obviously quite tired.

He and Parker walked her to her door and when they got there Booth kissed her goodnight.

She whispered "You better get some good sleep tonight. I think tomorrow night we won't be getting much sleep."

He knew what she meant; they wouldn't be up all night watching a Barney and Friends marathon.

He kissed her again and said, "You too, I'll be here at 7 tomorrow night and dress for something special."

He was off with his son and she was left to sweet and hot dreams about him and their future. He had many of those same dreams himself.


End file.
